


Yoga Fail

by charivari



Series: Fail Series [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drift fail, Dry Humping, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift attempts to teach Rodimus yoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Fail

**Author's Note:**

> I saw fanart of humanDrift doing yoga. I can't remember where so I can't reference it D: But it gave me the idea that mechDrift would practice yoga. Add Rodimus to that and you get sexy times. So here you go, short and stupid :)

In hindsight Drift should have known better.

But in the privacy of his hab suite yoga positions didn't seem sexual. 

And he'd genuinely thought the Earth practice would suit Rodimus. 

Rodimus didn't have the patience for meditation in the traditional sense. He couldn't sit still. He would fidget and complain and demand Drift spar with him. 

Yoga was more physical so Drift thought it might appeal. He had offered to show Rodimus some moves. 

Rodimus had agreed ("Yo-gah? Yeah okay.") so they had headed for Drift's hab suite, where he kept his specially designed yoga mat (he was a lot bigger than human practitioners after all).

Things had been going well, despite Rodimus commenting on the "silly" names given to the poses. 

But then Drift had shifted into downward facing dog. Almost immediately he felt Rodimus behind him, pressing against his raised aft.

"I like this one," he purred.

He ground very blatantly against Drift's aft. The swordsmech gritted his dentae.

"You're supposed to be observing me."

"I'm studying up close," Rodimus continued to rut against him, "Nothing wrong with that is there?"

Drift couldn't deny the friction was a little thrilling. But he hadn't intended this to be yet another frag session. He tried to move out of position but Rodimus caught his hips.

"Nuh uh," he said, "I'm still studying."

"You're humping my aft," Drift pointed out dryly.

One hand left his hip and slipped between his legs, brushing against his interface panel. Drift gave a sharp intake.

"You put it out there," Drift could hear the smirk in Rodimus' voice, "What did you expect would happen?"

Drift didn't really have answer for that. He had put his aft in the air and he had done it around Rodimus. Rodimus the perpetually randy. He vented as fingers continued to stroke his panel.

He supposed he could let Rodimus frag him in this pose. And maybe some of the others. At least in that way he was sort of teaching him. 

Maybe afterwards Rodimus might try them in a non-sexual context.

Part of Drift knew that was delusional. 

But it was better than admitting defeat.


End file.
